


Bow to the King

by CaptainAmericaGirl, Yayume



Series: Jimwald One-Shots [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the gang war in Gotham has just ended and Jim Gordon decides to pay the new King of Gotham a visit.</p><p>CaptainAmericaGirl wrote as Jim Gordon, and I, Yayume, as Oswald Cobblepot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow to the King

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little experiment that CaptainAmericaGirl and I wanted to try. We could not ignore the adorableness that the show has developed with Jim and Oswald's relationship. 
> 
> In the same style as "A Storm Rising," we each wrote from a character's perspective.
> 
> Enjoy our "experiment"!
> 
> Nossie/Nygmobblepot will still be our OTP :)

### Jim

I sat at my desk rubbing my temples as I stared at the open file on my desk. It was a girl whose throat had been slit, her body left behind a dumpster completely in the nude. The lead we were working had gone cold as the potential suspect had a rock hard alibi. 

I loosened my tie as I leaned back in my chair looking around the half empty precinct. I jumped slightly as a cup of coffee was sat down in front of me. 

I moved the cup and wiped off the drops of coffee that spilled onto the file. 

"Thank you, Harvey," I grunted. 

"Yeah yeah, Jim, I only had to make a brand new pot for yours." Came his husky response. 

He sat in his chair across from me and stared at me intently as I stared at my mug in my hand. 

"I think I am just going to call it a night actually." I announced getting to my feet. 

"Yeah me too," stated Harvey reaching for the flask in his coat pocket.

"Yeah take it easy, Harvey," I chuckled grabbing my suit jacket and slipping it on and heading out of the station. 

I breathed in the cold Gotham night air as I walked to my car. I drove towards downtown and away from my apartment. I hummed lightly under my breath tapping my fingers along the window as I drove. 

I parked behind a building and got out straightening my jacket and walked in the back door. 

Had I approached the place from the front, one would have seen the large neon signs boasting the name of the establishment, Oswald's, a fine club. 

I never entered the place from the front, it would be too public. 

I looked around as I moved through the kitchen, no one acknowledged me. I was a cop, no one would say anything in fear of them being investigated for something. 

I exited the kitchen and continued my way through the back. I could hear the piano going from the main room. I wondered if he was up there playing tonight? I leaned against the pillar, still hidden from the customers behind the bar. I looked up onto the stage that was completely illuminated, Oswald Cobblepot was placed at the piano, his soft fingers moving across the keys. He played such beautiful music, I enjoyed hearing him play. 

Even after practically stabbing him in the back when I had arrested him back when Maroni died; he still came to see me. This intrigued me, something drew me to the man, I was eager to find out what. It had to stay under wraps though, anywhere else we were still enemies. This man was now the new head boss in Gotham City, and I was still one of Gotham's best officers looking for a way to bring him down. Though maybe I could settle for an alliance of sorts.

I smirked slightly at my thoughts as I continued to watch him. I looked to Butch who passed me who gave me a fleeting glance. I returned the stare until he went to mind his own business. 

Now if Oswald would manage to look to his bar, he would see me standing there admiring him.

### Oswald

As I finished my piece I could feel eyes on me. Even without looking, I could tell who's eyes were fixed on me.

Jim's baby blue eyes that one could get lost in were firmly locked on mine. I stood to give a bow to the audience while also giving Jim a signal meaning to meet me at the hallway behind the stage.

I smiled at the thought. _Jim Gordon was visiting me!_ And it wasn't for some petty case either it was because he truly wanted to be my friend.

I had come to want to spend much of my time at GCPD. With Jim Gordon, I felt I had my first true friend.

I have never been a people person, I mean I can manipulate them to my will but none of them respect me or treat me as an equal.

Jim did and that was why I was so pleased to see him leaning up against a pillar smiling slightly at me. When he smiled at me, it was so hard not to smile back at him.  
After my set was done and the crowd finally stopped clapping, I went to find Jim at the designated place.

### Jim

I picked myself up off the pillar and disappeared back behind the bar to go behind the stage fixing my tie as I walked.

I waited in the hallway for Oswald putting my hands in my pockets as I stared at the artwork on the walls.

### Oswald

I walked up behind him placing one hand on his right shoulder.

"Jim Gordon, old friend, are your enjoying yourself? Furthermore, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" I smiled widely at him.

### Jim

"Enjoying myself? More now than earlier," I responded turning at his voice. 

I smirked at his smile. "Nice piece on the piano, it sounds new." I commented before getting to his question. "I had a long night at the office and don't feel like going home, just not in the mood to be alone."

### Oswald

"Well I feel honored to be chosen to be someone you go to when you don't want to be alone." I paused looking down at my feet wondering if I should bring up the burning question that I was wanting to ask ever since Jim had been frequenting my club.

I swallowed and then looked up at Jim continuing. "Aren't you dating Barbara or that other Doctor lady, Leslie...was it? Won't they be missing you tonight?"

### Jim

My smile faded as he mentioned Barbara's name, and then Leslie's on top of that.

"No." I responded looking away for a moment biting my bottom lip. "I haven't seen Barbara in months. Leslie's long gone out of my life as well."

### Oswald

I struggled with finding the right words to say, finally deciding on these, "Oh I am sorry to hear that, dear friend. Let me show you to my private VIP room in my club." I hobbled down the hallway unlocking a door and holding it open for Jim.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, Jim. I will just got grab us some drinks. What can I get you, old friend?"

### Jim

"Anything strong," I responded entering the room and looking around.

It was very nice; cozy, and warm, it would do. The fire was already raging in the fireplace. I unbuttoned my suit jacket removing it and tossing it on the back of the couch. I then unbuttoned the cuffs of my shirt and walked around. I admired the artwork on the walls and just took in the room as Oswald went to get drinks.

### Oswald

I returned back to the room with a bottle of scotch as that was the strongest alcohol at the time and two tumblers.

I stopped in the doorway stunned by a more casually dressed Jim Gordon. I took in a sharp breath and let it out before entering the room.

I sat down next to Jim my heart racing and I felt my temperature rising. I blamed that on the fire burning in the fireplace.

I set the bottle and two glasses down on the small table in front of the sofa.

"I hope you like scotch on the rocks, Jim, because that is the strongest thing that we've got at the moment. And don't worry about the bill, old friend, it’s on the house.”

### Jim

"Are you sure?" I asked him taking the bottle of scotch and pouring his for him and then my own.

I filled my glass to the top and then knocked it back after setting the bottle to the side. I would have took the bottle itself but I figured I would be polite.

"I will tip then," I chuckled pouring another glass for myself

### Oswald

I saw Jim eying the bottle hungrily, and to be honest, I actually despised drinking scotch. I detested it almost as much as straight vodka. If I was desperate enough, I'd drink anything, but this was not one of those times.

I pulled out a bottle of wine from the chest in the VIP room and opened it for myself pushing the bottle of scotch towards Jim.

"Here you can have it, old friend. I don't care for that one myself. I'll just stick to this wine that is more to my taste, if you don't mind that is." I said raising an eyebrow at him smirking.

### Jim

"Pick your poison," I smiled to him finishing off the glass again. 

That time I just grabbed the bottle and settled back into the couch watching him as I took a drink loosening my tie. I put my feet up on the table looking to Oswald. 

"So, hows the crime business?"

### Oswald

"Why do you ask Jim? Are you wanting to arrest me, perhaps?" I tried hiding my smirk behind a serious expression but failed utterly. Instead I raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of my red wine.

As Jim loosened his tie, I almost choked on my wine. 

For some time, I had many fantasies of Jim drinking with me in this very room. He had always has a woman on his arm, so I buried my feelings deep down, so I could never get hurt. 

Jim Gordon sitting right beside me with his blue eyes fixed at me made me wonder if he knew and was just making fun of my feelings for him. No one as long as I have lived ever took me seriously, other than my mother.

I took a big swig of wine to stop the thoughts whirling around inside my head. I set my wine glass down on the table before looking back at Jim.

### Jim

"Just curious," I chuckled watching him before closing my eyes and taking another drink. 

The alcohol was setting in after a while, as I wasn't normally such a heavy drinker, but it took the edge of my nerves away. I hadn't been coming around the club so often to bullshit with Oswald, I had other intentions. 

"Ah no, I'm officially off duty for the evening." I responded taking the badge off of my belt and tossing it up onto the table as well.

I didn't even know if Oswald would reciprocate, I knew the man had been alone for quite some time. I just wasn't sure of his preference.

Well tonight was the best night since I was already getting drunk. I sat the bottle on the table hunched over slightly,I rolled up my sleeves on both of my arms. 

"Do you want to know why I'm here?" I asked him watching him with serious eyes. The twinkle in them was gone. 

Taking the quick nod of his head as a yes I stared to the bottle of scotch for another moment before getting to my feet. 

I was surprised I didn't fall straight on my face, though I felt like it. I could always hold my liquor pretty well, at least hide the fact I was getting to the point of no return. 

I stood towards the fire, my back to Oswald as I unbuttoned my shirt. I then slowly slipped it from my shoulders letting it fall off of me landing on the table as I turned to the man sitting on the couch. 

My torso was bare and muscular, a feature that always won me points with my previous lovers. I definitely stayed in shape, that was a given. 

There was no going back at this point, I would judge his reaction before I made any further movements. Though the alcohol just wanted me to go for it.

### Oswald

When I nodded, I had my suspicions as to why Jim had been spending so much time with me as of late, but none of them ever thought that my fantasies would be coming true right before my eyes.

I set my wine glass on the table. I know that I was completely sober, because I was not feeling any buzz as well as I am not that much of a light weight to get drunk after a few sips of wine.

As his shirt fell to the floor, I wanted to pinch myself thinking that all of this was just some dream. There was no way Jim Gordon could want me in /that/ way! He was straighter than an arrow. All of his previous relationships had told me so.

When he turned around to face me, I actually spit out my wine. He was much more muscular than I had ever imagined. 

My eyes scanned every chiseled features before resting back on his eyes. 

I was so stunned by all of this my body had temporarily lost all ability to move. I finally managed to get speech back.

"J-Jim, old friend, I must be dreaming because you could never want me in the way that I am seeing before me. You are straight!You've had girlfriends and serious ones at that... I mean you threw my invitation to my grand opening in the trash..."I grabbed the sides of my head in my hands hoping that I would just wake up.

### Jim

I watched him get all flustered and knew my advances were not unwanted, even though he was trying to justify the fact this was all a dream. 

I just chuckled lightly after his small speech and just shook my head. 

"Had to keep appearances didn't I?" I asked him moving closer to him and sitting on the arm of his couch right next to him. 

I stared down to him silently tracing every curve of his face and neck. 

"Yes, I've had girlfriends whom I loved dearly but I paid the price in the end." I added. "So just quit your bitching." 

When he put his head in his hands, I watched his shoulders tremble. 

"Do you need proof that this isn't some dream?" I asked him with a soft chuckle as my lips formed a smirk. 

I reached over grabbing the bottom of his chin and forcing his face upwards towards me as I leaned in and kissed him passionately. 

The alcohol was definitely taking over at this point. Not that I fought it, I had been fighting it quite some time.

### Oswald

As he kiss me, neurons in my brain fired all over, causing an electric shock to run through my body. I didn't fight him as I had been wanting him for a while.

Closing my eyes, I returned his passionate kiss with one equaling his. Our tongues playing an intimate tango with one another only breaking the dance to take a breath.

My hands moved of their own accord. They first went for his full head of hair running my fingers through it, then moving to his bare back. When my hands touched his bare skin, a moan escaped my mouth echoing in his mouth.

### Jim

His fingers felt so cool against my feverish skin. The scotch forced my body temperature to sky rocket. My hand had long since left his chin as it found it's way to pressing against his chest. 

My fingers played with the buttons of the vest that laid under his black suit jacket. I pulled away from his lips and took in a deep breath leaning my head back for a moment. My eyes rested on his after a quick second to capture my breath. They were drilling holes into him, full of lust. 

I then grabbed the lapels of his jacket pulling him straighter and then pushed the jacket back off his shoulders. When I forced that off of his form, I unbuttoned the few buttons of the deep purple vest. That soon joined its partner on the couch. 

I bit my bottom lip aggressively as I grabbed hold of the buttons of his white button up shirt with both hands. I then made a quick mess of it as I ripped it open. The buttons popped off one by one, the fabric completely destroyed. 

I sat back and admired my work, and then the bare chest of the man sitting there. He was a much smaller man compared to me, I liked that. 

I was uncomfortable all of a sudden, not mentally but physically. A fire had started earlier but now it was burning as I felt myself strangled in my uniform pants. 

I got to my feet unbuckling my belt and pulling it through the loops tossing it to the table. 

I then turned to Oswald sitting there and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. I leaned over placing my palms on either side of him on the couch running the tip of my nose along his neck, my breath hot against his skin. 

I groaned lowly feeling a sensation rush through me. The man had me at attention.

### Oswald

Feeling his breath again my neck, I trembled. I exposed more of my neck to Jim. I wanted to feel every sensation of his touch on my body. 

My breath was ragged by this point. I looked up at Jim locking on his lustful eyes with some of my own. 

I squirmed slightly under Jim, as my black suit pants were now feeling incredibly small. I was able to undo the belt myself but could not do much more as Jim had me pinned down on the sofa.

Something just then had awakened within me and it was charging to the surface. This new feeling overtook me and I let it consume me. 

Unpinning my shoulders from Jim's grasp, I placed my hands on his shoulders and used every ounce of strength I had to push him off of me.

I loomed over him. My eyes scanning every inch of him while my mouth contorted into a wicked grin.

"So you are finally acknowledging your loyalty to the King of Gotham, eh Detective Gordon?" 

I watched him as my finger began tracing Jim's strong and defined jawline. I couldn't tell if he enjoyed this loss of power, but I did not care at this point. I love taking control of situations even if only for brief moments, and this opportunity I wasn't going to let slip away.

### Jim

I grunted as I felt him fighting against me and let him push me back. This was interesting, and not how I expected this to play out. I knelt on my knees on the soft cushions just looking up to him. 

I closed my eyes as his finger traced my jawline, my lips formed a smirk. 

Snapping my eyes back open I looked into his, "Maybe of Gotham Cobblepot, however I bow to no one." I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist and forcing him back down onto his back. 

He was smaller and weaker than me, it was like carrying a baby really.

As I pinned him back down on the couch I straddled him, gingerly sitting on his legs, I was drunk but not too drunk to forget about his bad leg. 

I reached into my back pocket removing my handcuffs and leaned over hand cuffing one of his wrists to the lamp standing just at the corner of the couch. 

I just watched him for a moment judging his reaction before moving my hands down his bare torso and grabbing at his belt removing it completely with one arm movement. I tossed it with mine onto the table in front of the couch and tore through the button snap on his pressed pants with the other hand. 

I then moved so I was easily in the position to slip his pants completely off tossing them onto the floor with a chuckle.

"So now what, Detective?" Oswald said with a raised eyebrow,"I take it you are going to arrest me, take me back to the station for interrogation?" he smirked at me.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I questioned him leaning over as I ran the tip of my tongue up the middle of his torso to his lips. I traced his lips with my tongue tasting the wine he had been drinking. 

"Have you been up to something...sinister?" I asked him against his lips.

"I don't know, Detective. You must have some probable cause to handcuff me in such a manner. I may need to file a complaint for how roughly I've been treated, sir." He smiled up at me his eyes locked on mine. 

"Hush," I grunted after stepping out of my pants and boxers kicking them to the side. 

I then walked around behind the couch and took my handcuff key letting Oswald have his arm back as I set the handcuffs on the table. 

I then returned to his side and grabbed his shoulders pulling him up and then got him to his feet. I yanked him close to me kissing him roughly before leaning him over the couch where he would have to put his hands on the back of couch. I forced him to kneel on his knees as I leaned over his back nipping his shoulder with my teeth as I gripped one shoulder, the other hand falling to his waist. 

I took a deep breath as I placed one foot on the couch but backed away grabbing the bottle of scotch and taking another long drink. Partially to tease Oswald with anticipation, and partially to calm the nerves that were starting to surface again. It had been too long since I was with another man, and I had never played the part of the aggressor.

I returned to my previous place lightly tracing my finger along Oswald's side before smacking his bare ass with a smirk. 

I gripped his waist and shoulder once more before taking him. I was gentle at first but that didn't last long; as every thrust my body would recoil and push more force into the next. I was no longer thinking about anything; the pure lust and thrill of it all consumed every ounce of me. My fingers were pressing so hard into Oswald's skin it was definitely going to leave marks.

I eventually finished, which took longer than usual for me, but I fell to my knees my chest and head resting against Oswald's back as I groaned my arms wrapped around his waist. I was sweating profusely and could barely think straight.

### Oswald

Each sensation caused me to tremble, the moans escaping my mouth were uncontrollable mixing with cries of "Oh Jim."with each thrust he took.

My back arched as I came creating quite a mess on the couch. I fought to catch my breath as Jim was still fighting to come. 

My breathing was still elevated as he collapsed on top of me. When I felt his arms wrapping me up in an embrace, I turned my body around so I could face him. Bending my head down, I kissed his forehead.

"I have one question for you, old friend. Are you bowing to Gotham's new King?"

### Jim

I chuckled pulling my head back so I could eye him closely. "I told you Cobblepot. I bow to no one, King or no King. You might be the King out there, but not in here. In here, you're in my domain." I grinned rolling to the side so I could lay my back against the arm of the couch.

### Oswald

"Oh my mistake, old friend...however this is actually my domain, as this is my private room in my club." I chuckled at him before winking at him.

I then placed my hands on his shoulders and began rubbing his shoulders gently. I could feel that they had grown tight with stress.

"Jim, why me? I mean I don't seem your type at all..." I trailed off afraid I had said something I shouldn't have.

### Jim

I closed my eyes as he rubbed my shoulders, my head rolled to the side resting against the back of the couch. It felt nice, my body often hurt form all the stress I was under from work. 

My eyes opened at his question and I looked to him. I was exhausted from all the drinking and the erotic activities I was just a part of. 

I just shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Oswald. Something just drew me to you, I don't know if it's the way you consistently used to annoy the hell out of me and it just became cute, or what." I responded watching him. 

I then looked to the fire after a bit. "I need to go."

### Oswald

I was a caught a bit off guard by his last statement. I guess that my dream was coming to an abrupt end. I frowned slightly removing my hands from his shoulders, sighing lightly.

"Go, if you must." I said without the usual emotion in my voice. 

I started looking around collecting all of my clothes. Now was when I noticed that I had nothing that was in wearable condition. Jim had seen to that. 

I now clenched my fists trying to control the conflicting emotions bouncing around in my head. My back was turned to Jim.

"You owe me a new suit, Jim." I said as calmly as I could before walking to the far wall of the room feeling for the hidden door.

When I found it, I opened my closet with a few suits hanging on a rod. I picked the nearest one and began dressing myself still facing away from Jim.

I felt like some sweet he had just enjoyed and is now throwing away after getting one taste of it.This dream was turning into a nightmare and I was hoping that I would wake up soon. 

I was trying to hold back the tears as they began bubbling up from inside of me, but they started streaming down my face. I fell to my knees hold my head in my hands letting the emotions wash over me.

### Jim

I grunted hearing tears and looked over to Oswald. 

_The hell?_ I thought to myself getting to my feet and pulling on my boxers. 

"Oswald?" I asked kneeling down next to him my hand on his shoulder. "Hey what is it?" 

If this had been me a couple months ago, I would have laughed at his sniveling tears, but this concerned me now, I wasn't sure why.

### Oswald

Feeling Jim's touch on my shoulder, another darker emotion surfaced. The tears now gone; I turned towards Jim glaring at him.

"Just go, Jim. I'll still be here since I have nothing better to be doing." 

When he still didn't leave, I shook him off and began shoving him towards the door throwing his clothes after him, slamming the door after him.

I slid down the door and pulled my knees to my chest resting my forehead on them. The tears began again and it didn't matter. I figured I'd wake up soon enough.

### Jim

I blinked at his actions and turned to the door which was slammed in my face. 

I sighed angrily and just pulled my clothes on there in the hallway making sure no one was watching as I did so. I checked my pockets and realized my badge and handcuffs were still in that room. 

I growled and started banging on the door in frustration. I wasn't going to leave without my badge, I'd be in deep trouble if someone just happened to come across it there and stole it. 

"Cobblepot," I called through the door. "Oswald, open this door now. Please."

"You were in such a hurry to leave, Detective. Just go!" He shouted through the door.

I sighed at that and rested my head against the door just continuing to knock. 

"Oswald, if you're taking such offense to that. It's not like I meant it that way." I grunted. "Let me in."

"Oswald, please."

### Oswald

I rolled my eyes looking up at the ceiling as I heard Jim speak. 

_Why did he have this hold on me? I kept crawling back to him even though he treated me like garbage. Why?_ I kept asking myself.

I stood up and opened the door standing behind it as Jim entered.

### Jim

I sighed in relief as he opened the door and stepped inside and turning to him as he shut the door. 

"I didn't mean to come off as I just came here to have my way with you and then run off Oswald." I explained rubbing my temples. The drunkenness was beginning to wear off, my body temperature rose again. I took in a deep breath and had to sit down. 

I opened my eyes after a moment watching him. "This isn't...easy for me." I murmured rubbing the side of my neck nervously.

### Oswald

"You think it is for me, Jim?!" I shouted at him throwing my hands up in the air. I stayed standing as I was too upset to join him on the couch.

"I have loved you ever since the day you spared my life, Jim." My voice cracked slightly. "Every advance I had tried to make until this point was shot down. I wanted to forget you, but you kept creeping up in my mind." Tears began leaving messy tracks down my face.

"Tonight...was the first time I felt your touch on my skin. I was even better than I had dreamed." I said through a sob.

"Then you had the gall to just leave not even half an hour after you finished with me! How do you expect me to feel, Jim?!"

### Jim

I just watched him weakly and looked away trying to pick the appropriate but delicate words for the situation. 

"I'm sorry for being so selfish Oswald." I murmured faintly sitting up and watching him for his reaction.

### Oswald

I simply just stared at as my mouth hung open for a few moments.

 _What is he doing? Is he playing with me?_

"You're sorry, Jim? That's good to hear." I said with an edge of sarcasm in my voice. 

I couldn't deal with him anymore, so I turned my back to him watching the fire slowly burning out.

### Jim

I looked at him with a wounded look at his response. I really wasn't going to get anywhere with him tonight. I sighed weakly and just got to my feet stumbling slightly as I grabbed my badge, handcuffs, and keys from the table. 

I was dizzy but I figured I could get home in one piece. I walked over to Oswald and placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned over slightly kissing the back of his neck. I steadied myself before releasing his shoulder and walked to the door grabbing my suit jacket on the way shoving everything into my pockets. 

"Good night, Oswald," I told him quietly with a hiccup.

### Oswald

I turned around as my heart sank. I saw him walking a bit crooked. 

I sighed and hobbled after him. I grabbed his car keys out of his pant pocket. 

"Jim, you are in no fit state to drive home. Let me, it's the least I can do, old friend."

I had him show me to his car and I drove him home. I put his car in park and unlocked the doors.

I reached over and touched his shoulder.

"Take care, Jim." I said softly as I reached for the door handle.

### Jim

I looked over to him as he went to get out, I had been silent the entire drive over to my apartment building. 

I reached out and grabbed his shoulder pulling on his suit jacket. When he turned his head back around I leaned over the middle console of my car and kissed him deeply.

### Oswald

I felt him kissing me and I melted into the door. I pushed myself into him forcing Jim against the passenger door. I was not going let him deny me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and then moved to his back, pressing my fingers hard enough that he could feel each of them running the length of his back through his clothes. 

I broke our kiss moving to trace his jawline with my lips. His neck was my next target. I nipped at it hungrily. 

I looked down at Jim after a few moments of teasing him.

I took his keys out of the ignition setting them on his chest before opening the driver door leaving Jim stunned in the car.

I chuckled to myself as I began my walk back to my club holding my coat close to my body to keep the chill of Gotham off of my body.

### Jim

I groaned lowly as he got out of my car and I sighed weakly just watching him walk away, but a smirk formed at the corners of my mouth. 

I chuckled soon after and grabbed my keys just getting out of my car locking it up and heading into the rundown apartment building. 

Oswald Cobblepot had gotten the last word in, that wasn't allowed to happen again.


End file.
